


1)

by Libitina



Series: 14 word stories [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Dancing, Innuendo, Kilts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-02-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libitina/pseuds/Libitina





	1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



"Tango?"  
Ian looks from Billy's rose, down to his kilt.  
"I would rather swing."


End file.
